


The 5 times Bård called for Vegard and the 1 time Vegard called for Bård.

by Brovispressure, MoriartyHellevangLarsen



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, brofeels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brovispressure/pseuds/Brovispressure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyHellevangLarsen/pseuds/MoriartyHellevangLarsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Bård is in trouble he can always count on his big brother Vegard. But even big brothers need help sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Bård 1 & Vegard 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family Ylvisåker is waiting for their baby boy to speak his very first word. However the word little Bård decides to speak is not what they'd expected...

Mama Ylvisåker loved her children ever so much. Three year old Vegard had never been a challenge for her and her husband. But with her always screaming little 1 year old Bård she barely had any time to herself at all. Like today once again she tried to calm her screaming son by trying to teach him to say mama or papa. She was therefore very relieved when she heard the door opening and closing and she heard the heavy voice of her husband and the happy chatter of her 3-year old. She didn’t even have time to say hello because Bård started screaming his lungs out again. She held him in her arms and tried to make him stop screaming by making him say “Mama”. 

“Say Mama.” she tried desperately. “Say mama, kjære Bård”. But to no avail, her little boy kept on crying. She hadn’t even noticed her husband had come to stand behind her. “Say papa”, he said. “Nei, say mama, don’t listen to your father.”. 

“Say pa-“ he was interrupted by a tiny boy with black curls pulling at his trousers and staring up at him with big brown eyes filled with hope. 

“Papa, I want to go up.” Papa Ylvisåker bent down to pick him up so he could look at his (still crying) little brother. Vegard reached out to hold one of Bård’s chubby little hands. 

“Vegard, be careful.” his mother said, even though she knew he would be gentle, but she really didn’t want the crying to get even worse. As soon as Bård laid eyes on his older brother the crying seized and his lips began to twitch. Mama and papa Ylvisåker held their breaths and looked hopefully at their son. Was this the moment their boy was going to decide between mama or papa? Bård’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips partes so he could speak his very first word. 

“Veggah”. A long silence followed as his parents stared at him with amazement. Finally his mother could speak the words 

“Did he just…” “I think he did”, his father answered. Vegard just smiled broadly. This confirmed wat he had thought all along. He really liked his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2 (Bård 5 & Vegard 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the journey through Bård and Vegard's lives through our stories. This time, little Bård isn't feeling so well...

It was a very hot night. At least it was for Bård. It’s generally hot in Africa but especially when you’ve got a very high fever. Bård was tossing and turning in his little bed. He’d never felt this awful. His mother urged him to go to sleep but he wanted to go and play with his older brother Vegard. But his mother gently pushed him back into his bed everytime he tried to get out of his bed. He had no choice but to call for help from the one person he knew would always come. 

“Vegard!” he called out as loud as he could with the croaky voice that he had at the moment. 

“Vegard!” His mother shushed him and ran a hand through his sweaty blond hair. 

“Sweetie, let our brother read his favorite book you know how much he loves planes and when you’re better he can tell you all about it.”. Bård felt a tear run over his burning cheek and he sniffed and nodded. He now accepted the fact that he couldn’t play with his brother today. But then he heard soft footsteps through the hallway and his eyes lit up as he saw the familiar face of his 8 year old brother Vegard peeking into their shared bedroom. 

Vegard said with a concerted look on his face “Can’t you sleep, Bård?” and he walked over to his little brother’s bed. Their mother quietly left the room to let them be, knowing that Vegard would take good care of his little brother and get him to get some sleep. Vegard sat down on the edge of Bård’s bed. 

“Shouldn’t you be reading about the planes?” Bård asked worriedly, knowing how much his brother liked reading about planes. Vegard smiled softly and said “You called, and you know I’ll always come, no matter what.” 

“Mama is making me sleep, but I just want to go outside and play with you.” he whined. 

“How about I stay here with you?” Vegard proposed. He crawled into Bård’s bed next to his younger brother. Bård shivered when he felt the cold of Vegard’s body but happily crowded closer and into his brother’s arms. Being so comfortable in his brother’s arms and feeling Vegard’s fingers glide softly through his hair, he didn’t mind much going to sleep after all.


	3. Chapter 3 (Bård 13 & Vegard 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård has turned into a very energetic teenager and he gets on Vegard's nerves frequently. But when Vegard thinks of a plan to distract him, things go a little different than he had planned...

Vegard had always known that his little brother was very energetic, but he really didn’t get how someone could be that hyper at 8 in the morning. Vegard was taking his time to cycle up to their high school ‘Fana Gymnas’ while Bård was sprinting ahead, making all kinds of twists and turns and yelling that Vegard should join him. Vegard just wanted to cycle to school in silence and Bård’s yelling was getting on his nerves. 

“Can you please just slow down for a second?” Bård looked back at his brother and grinned, “Getting old, brother dear?” As Bård said this, Vegard noticed his brother was about to crash into a road sign. 

“Bård, look out!” he shouted and just in time Bård ducked and avoided hitting the sign with his head. Bård chuckled and Vegard rolled his eyes and sighed in relief. At that moment he noticed the road sign said ’30 km/h’ and a brilliant idea popped into his head. The only way to make sure Bård would let him cycle to school in peace was if he’d distract him with a little game. 

“Hey Bård.” he yelled. “I bet you can’t cycle 30 km/h, look at you, you’re barely faster than me!” As Vegard had expected, Bård gladly accepted the challenge. “You wanna bet?” the younger brother replied. Vegard grinned. “Sure, what are the stakes?” “If I win, you have to do all my homework for a week. And if I lose.. well, we both know that’s not going ti happen.” Bård said a confident smile. Vegard called “If, or more like when I win, you’ll have to shut your mouth on our way to school for this whole week!” 

“It’s a deal!” Bård yelled and sprinted off as fast as he could. Vegard smiled contently, as he now finally had some time to himself. In the distance he could see Bård sprinting as if his life depended on it. The younger brother peddled up the hill and sprinted ahead. Vegard lost him out of his sight when Bård disappeared around the corner. Vegard calmly made his way to the corner when suddenly he heard his brother calling out in distress. 

“Vegard!’ As soon as he heard this, Vegard knew something was wrong. “Vegard!” The older brother sprinted towards Bård as fast as he could. He turned around the corner and saw Bård laying on the ground with a dent in his bike and his jeans torn up at his knee. Vegard jumped off his bike and ran up to his little brother. Vegard could tell by Bård’s trembling lower lip that he was trying very hard not to burst out into tears. 

“Bård, I’m so sorry! I never should have challenged you.” he called out. He hadn’t seen his younger brother cry in years so he suddenly felt the urge to wrap his arms around him. When he did, Bård angrily shoved him away. 

“What the hell are you doing?! I’m not a kid anymore!” Vegard felt like saying that was exactly what he was but decided it was better not to. Instead he said 

“I’m really sorry for making you do this. Are you okay?” Bård nodded and pondered for a moment. “I’m fine, but I think it’d be fair if you did my homework for a week.” Vegard nodded and said “Yeah, of course.” Bård grinned mischievously. “If you do it for two weeks I won’t say anything to mama.” 

Vegard nodded, unaware of the angry sermon that was awaiting him that afternoon. Because Bård hadn’t said he wasn’t going to tell their father.


	4. Chapter 4 (Bård 15 & Vegard 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Ylvisåker brothers aren't always lucky in love. But when Bård has a heartbreak his big brother is always there to help him through it.

“What do you mean, you don’t think we should be seeing each other anymore?” said Bård shocked.

“Well, I really had a great time these past three months, but I just think… uhhm… you spend so much time with your brother and, well, you hardly have any time for me.” said Bård’s girlfriend (now, ex-girlfriend, as it seemed) Julie, while staring at the floor.

“But I can make more time!” he said desperatly. He didn’t want to lose her, especially not over this stupid reason. I’m sure I’ll get annoyed with Vegard very soon anyway. He’s boring me with all these stupid useless facts…” “See?”, Julie interrupted him. “Now you’re talking about Vegard again!” she said angrily. “No please, I want to be with you, Julie!” His voice almost broke as he begged her not to leave him. But he had to stay strong, didn’t he? He was a man! “Is that really the only reason to break up with me?” “I’m sorry, Bård. And you’re too childish! You talk about planes and comic books, actually, you’re just like your brother!” Bård was trying not to shout. “That’s not a bad thing!” There were only a few things that Bård liked better than making fun of his brother, but there was only one person who could insult his brother and that was Bård. “Go run to your brother then! I’m done with you!” she yelled at him and slammed the door behind her, leaving him standing alone in the toilet cubicle. 

He wanted to shout after her but he felt his bottom lip trembling and his entire body was shaking. But he pulled himself together. He was a man! He was fine, no reason for crying. He wasn’t a girl, he wasn’t going to cry over something as stupid as a break up. Bård took a few deep breaths and made a plan. I’m just going to my locker, get my books, go to class, rock that class because I’ve studied hard, and then go home and watch Monty Python with Vegard.”I’ll be fine,” he said to himself out loud. He opened the door of the cubicle and bravely made his way to his locker. After stuffing his books in his bag started to make his way to his classroom when a familiar face with dark curls popped around the corner. 

As soon as Bård laid eyes on his older brother, he felt tears well up in his eyes and his chest tightened. He couldn’t keep himself from running to him as fast as he could while calling out ”Vegard!” and he flung his arms around him and buried his face in Vegards sweater. Vegard stumbled backwards a little, taken by surprise but he quickly noticed his brother’s distress and wrapped his arms around his trembling frame. “What’s the matter?”, the older brother asked. A soft “Vegard…” was the only thing the blond brother could say. Vegard patted his head softly. “Let’s go home, lille bror. I’ll take care of you. We’ll go home and I’ll make you a cup of tea and we’ll watch Monty Python together. Okay?” Bard nodded softly but didn’t let go of his older brother. After a while Vegard said “Uhhmm… Bård? You’ll have to let go now… We can’t stand here for hours.” Vegard softly tried to push Bård off of him, but with no result. Bård clung on to him and just let out a soft “Hm.” but had no intention to move. Vegard led him outside with Bård still very close to him. Whenever someone gave them a strange look, Vegard just gave them a very angry look back. 

Vegard managed to get Bård home, put him on the couch and wrapped him in a blanket. Vegard made some tea and when he got back he saw Bård sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs in his blanket sadly staring into the distance like a tiny buritto of sadness. Vegard smiled fondly and put the mugs down on the coffeetable. Bård let out a tiny sniff as Vegard sat down next to him. “Are you alright?” he asked him and Bård nodded. “Fine.” he answered. “Are you sure?” Bård shook his head and whispered “Maybe not…” Vegard saw tears well up in his eyes and quickly said “We don’t have to talk about it now. If you want we can just watch Life of Brian? You can tell me when you’re ready to talk.” After a silence Bård nodded and Vegard got up to start the movie. As soon as Vegard sat down on the couch again, Bård scooted closer to his older brother and put his head on his shoulder and whispered “Takk, Vegard…” Vegard smiled softly “No need to thank me, lille bror. I’ll always be there for you whenever you need me.” Bård hugged Vegard even tighter.

After Vegard had been watching the movie for a few minutes he noticed a soft snoring beside him and he looked down at his little brother only to find him fast asleep curled up in the safety of his big brother’s arms. His cheeks were still a little wet from the tears and Vegard felt the urge to wipe them away but didn’t want to wake him up. So he sat there until he too fell asleep with his little brother safely in his arms.


End file.
